Kratoast Oreo
Kratoast Oreo (MLG Oreo Lord) is a key protagonist from Tales of Symphonia. He is the fourth person to join the party, aiding Roido Irving, Dumb Coretto Brunel, and Genis Sage in battle at the Martel Temple. He takes on the job of guarding the Chosen of Mana on her Journey of Regeneration. History Ancient Hero Kratoast's story begins approximately 4,000 years before the events of Tales of Sinphonia. He was the only hooman companion of the hero Meethos Yggdrasill, and traveled the world with him, putting an end to the Gr8 War of MLG, which spanned one-thousand years. During these adventures, Meethos caught each of the legendary Pokeman throughout the world with a Master Ball, because Meethos was a skrub. After forming the pact with the King of Pokemang, Arceus, a seal based on Kratoast prevented anyone from gaining this power. Essentially, the seal can only be broken once Kratoast's mana is released, thus ending his life. Meethos then had Arceus create the MLG Sword, which he used to split the world in two, thereby creating Sylvarant and Keke'alla. .|link=http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kratos_Status_(ToS).jpg]]Shortly after Meethos, Kratoast, Round Coffee and Martel ended the war, they were betrayed by a hooman who had aided them during their journey. This enigmatic hoomin Keeled Martel. Meethos, driven mad with grief, misinterpreted her dying wish of a world free of FILTHY HALF ELEVES believing it to be a wish for everyone to be MLG angles. Meethos then established the order of Cruxis, with he, Kratoast, and Coffee as its first angels. Since Kratoast was human, and had no FILTHY elven blood in his veins, unlike Meethos and Coffee, who were FILTHY half-elves, he was forced to smoke a magical weed called "Aionis", which allowed him to become MLG and use MLG weapons, in order to become an MLG Lord. The companions became three of the Four Seraphim, with Martel being the Zaweed, ascended to Derris-Kharlan and founded the Church of Martel. They also founded the Desian organization, designed to aid Meethos in his plans. Tortured Paramour After learning about Meethos's plans for the '''Age of Lifeless Beings', Kratoast descended upon Sylvarant. There he met a human woman named Anna, a research subject in the Angle MLG Project, which attempted to culture a Cruxis Crystal within a human host. The two fell in love. Kratoast soon realized that there had to be a better way to reunite the two worlds, and so he began to search for a way for a human to wield the MLG Sword, the omnipotent weapon that Meethos had used to split the worlds. However, the pair was forever pursued by Cruxis, and soon they had a child, Roido. Eventually, the Desian Grand Cardinal Kvar caught them, at which point Anna's Exsphere was removed. This caused her to become a mindless Rathian. She attacked the infant Roido, who was only saved when their pet Noish interfered. These events caused Anna to temporarily regain her old self; she begged Kratoast to Keele her. He could not bring himself to do it, however, and Anna soon lost control again. She once again turned on Roido, and with Noish too injured to help, Kratoast Keeled her in desperation to save his son. Kvar then attacked, causing Roido, Noish, and Anna to tumble down a cliff near the Iselia Human Ranch. Kratoast managed to defeat Kvar and his men, and then descended the cliff, only to find ravaged Desian corpses. Believing his family to be dead, Kratoast lost all meaning in his life. He soon returned to Cruxis, where he aided Meethos, believing that the filthy half-elf would reunite the two worlds after Martel was revived. Mysterious Mercenary .|link=http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kratos_Aurion_(ToLink).png]]When the Cruxis Crystal kept in Iselia's Martel Temple shines, Meethos sends Kratoast to watch over Dumb Coretto and make sure she does not stray from the Journey of Regeneration. He appears to Roido, Genis, and Dumb Coretto as they battle a fierce warrior of a group the locals believe to be the Desians but are actually the Renegades: Vidarr. After defeating him, Kratoast introduces himself as a mercenary, at which point Phaidra Brunel, Dumb Coretto's grandmother, hires him to protect the Chosen. When the party travels to Dirk's house so Dumb Coretto can speak to Roido, Kratoast sees Anna's grave. It is at this point that he realizes that Roido is his son. Once the party reaches the Tower of Salvation, Kratoast goes on ahead of Roido and the others with Dumb Coretto, delivering her to Cruxis. Roido and the others arrive just as Dumb Coretto prepares to become a true angel, sacrificing her memory and her stupidity. Remiel reveals this to the party, and attacks them. The group manages to defeat him, and when Kratoast reveals himself, Remiel begs for Kratoast to save him. Kratoast points out the irony that Remiel begs for help from a former hoomin and allows him to die. Kratoast then reveals himself as an MLG Lord of Cruxis. When Roido and the others learn this, they engage in a near impossible battle with Kratoast. Kratoast is MLG, so he reks those skrubs. Afterward, Yggdrasill himself comes to the tower and is about to Keele the entire party before they are taken away by the Renegades. Questionable Outsider Kratoast is encountered once again in Keke'alla, atop the Fooji Mountains when the party goes there to retrieve the Rheairds. During these events, the party becomes aware that there is some relation between Coffee, who they know only as the leader of the Renegades, and Kratoast. Kratoast is encountered by the party in Sybak as well. There he is even more mysterious, indicating that in order for Dumb Coretto to live she must remove the Key Crest that cured her Angel Toxicosis, a request with which Dumb Coretto does not comply. Throughout later events in the story, it becomes increasingly difficult for Roido and the others to understand his allegiance. Before the party severs the final mana link atop the Tower of Mana, Kratoast appears and warns the party not to do so. However, after the Great Eliwood goes out of control and begins to tear the world apart, Kratoast rejoins the party and aids them, against Meethos's orders, in destroying the Eliwood. "WE MUST GERMINATE THE GREAT CED" -Round Coffee ''.|link=http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kratos_Aurion_(ToCE).png]]Kratoast appears before the group again as they attempt to enter Derris-Kharlan's city of angels, Welgaia, through the Tower of Salvation in order to gain a mana fragment to cure Dumb Coretto's Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium. It is here Kratoast admits to them that he is one of Meethos's companions from 4,000 years ago, confirming what the FILTHY elven storyteller had told them. Kratoast engages the party in battle, at the end of which angels are summoned and ordered by Kratoast to capture the party. The party also questions his motives, realizing that Kratoast could have just led them all around Keke'alla in order to get them to gather the supplies needed to save Dumb Coretto. The next time Kratoast encounters the party is when Coffee offers to let him meet Roido. At Altessa's House, Roido learns that Kratoast is his father and immediately goes into denial. "Roido... I am YOUR FATHER but yuore a skrub >:((( " -Kratoast Oreo Coffee then threatens to Keele Roido unless Kratoast releases Arceus's seal. Kratoast seems impassive, but when Roido's attempt to attack Coffee fails, Kratoast dashes in front of him to block what could have been a fatal hot coffee from Coffee. Kratoast falls unconscious, and Roido tries to get a grip on the situation. This is interrupted by a party member. Meethos makes an appearance directly afterward, revealing himself to be the leader of Cruxis. In Flanoir, Zelos is seen talking to himself about Aionis Weed, presumably after talking with Kratoast. Kratoast may appear once again, right after the Flanoir Doctor is escorted to Altessa's home. This is most likely if Roido refuses to go outside with anyone else. He will reveal to Roido all the events that transpired in Anna's death. Zelos later is seen speaking with Kratoast after the doctor arrives at Altessa's house, and makes his decision to either betray the party while helping Kratoast get Aionis Weed, or to betray the party in order to die. Kratoast > Zelos, Kratoast never DIES!!!111 Kratoast next appears after the initial defeat of Yggdrasill in the Great Seed Chamber. He tells Roido that the only true way to reunite the two worlds is for him to wield the MLG Sword. Kratoast then proceeds to Heimdall's Torent Forest and waits for Roido at Arceus's seal. After dueling Roido, Kratoast is badly injured, but not Keeled, instead gaining Roido's forgiveness. Kratoast then releases the remaining mana in his body and opens the seal to Arceus, but Coffee appears and supplies Kratoast with some of his own mana, saving him. Hot. Salvation and Beyond ''.|link=http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kratos_Aurion_(ToA).png]]Kratoast gives Roido his 420 Blaze it Blade to use in conjunction with the Airhorn Sword given to him by Dirk. Combined, these make the MLG Blade. Depending on the decision in Flanoir, Kratoast may or may not join the party in the final fight against Meethos. If he does not, he will cite lingering weakness from the fight with Roido in Torent Forest. After the defeat of Meethos at the hand of Roido and the others, Kratoast is one of the last angels remaining in the world. He agrees with Roido's idea that Exspheres should no longer be able to be used by people, due to the senseless waste of human life involved. For this reason, he decides to remain on Derris-Kharlan and scatter Cruxis's supply of Exspheres into space. He uses the remains of the Tower of Salvation to return to Derris-Kharlan, which now drifts into the depths of outer space. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Despite not being a playable character in ''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, he maintains a very brief role during a cutscene that is accessible during the second and later playthroughs. During this event, Coffee talks to Kratoast with a hologram communicator, stating that they have reached the limit of communication and must say their final farewell. Then Lime Gel and Tenebrae reveal themselves to Coffee and Kratoast while they talk, and Coffee lets them speak with Kratoast before the communication ends, briefly explaining to Emil who Kratoast is. Also, much like in the first game, Kratoast narrates the opening cutscene. Appearance and Personality Kratoast is fkin MLG and he will rek all skrubs like Roido who say otherwise. Kratoast is a form of Oreo. Kratoast will keele AAAAREEEESSSSSS Fighting Style '' (PS2).|link=http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kratos_Cut-in_(ToS-PS2).png]]Kratoast's fighting style is MLG. He 360 noscopes all skrubs who dair oppose his MLG-ness and they will burn in 420 Blaze It. '' (PS3).|link=http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kratos_Cut-in_(ToS-PS3).jpg]] Other Appearances Tales of Fandom Vol.2 In Tales of Fandom Vol.2, Kratoast is criticized by Zelos for his role as a father to Roido, although Roido backs Kratoast up, even if he still cannot call him "Dad". Additionally, more of Kratoast's alternative past is mentioned. Also, Kratoast is MLG. Tales of Destiny In the PlayStation 2 remake of Tales of Destiny, Kratoast appears in Armeida to offer the party a quiz, replacing the Arceusal game's appearance of Cress Albane and Arche Klein from Tales of Phantasia. Also, Kratoast is MLG. Tales of Vesperia .|link=http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kratos_(ToV).png]]In ''Tales of Vesperia, Kratoast appears as the final enemy within the Labyrinth of Memories dungeon. He is known as the Traitor to Heaven, hinting to his role in Tales of Symphonia as a traitor of Cruxis. Defeating him in the Labyrinth of Memories rewards the party with the final "Letter of Challenge" needed to participate in the 200-Man-Melee, in which he is the last cameo challenger. Also, Kratoast is MLG and reks Yuri. Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology Kratoast appears in Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology as a playable character, classed as a Magic Knight with the "Mercenary" title. He is the leader of the Ailily chapter of Ad Libitum, a guild in the game the player becomes a member in. He is viewed as strict and serious, but cares and worries about everyone in the guild. Kratoast has not revealed his relationship with Roido, although Roido uses the Material Blades. In the game, it seems that only Kratoast knows that they are father and son when during a skit, Kratoast argues with Roido about his fighting style and Raine interrupts, saying that Kratoast treats Roido as if he were his father, causing them to go silent. He is also the one who starts the "Radiant Quests" sidequest. Also, Kratoast is MLG. Tales of VS. Kratoast makes an appearance in Tales of VS. as a highly sKeeleed mercenary, hired by the Holy Kingdom Heidr as their representative for the "Yggdrasill Battle". He is a master of the sword and acts calmly in all situations, which make many find him mysterious. During the game, he ventures with Cress Albane from Tales of Phantasia. It seems that their objective is to stop Dhaos and Barbatos Goetia. During the story he and Cress meets up with Roido and Dumb Coretto two times. In the beginning he allows Cress to have practice match with Roido and Dumb Coretto. After he meets up with the two after they defeated the doppelgangers of him and Cress. Kratoast talks to Roido, but acting the way he did caused Roido to get hot headed and challenge him to a match, depending on the story mode is chosen either he or Roido will win. After this Kratoast and Cress will leave and continue on their quest to stop Dhaos. Also, Kratoast is MLG and is a top tier character. Gallery Trivia *''Kratoast'' derives from the Greek cratos, meaning "MLG."